


Mine

by twdeadfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Instert, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdeadfanfic/pseuds/twdeadfanfic
Summary: Daryl’s girl is a pretty reserved person. She doesn’t talk much unless she really needs to. When Tyreese has Daryl pinned after finding Karen’s body, she reacts the fastest and aims at him,and this time you can bet she’s going to speak.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Daryl’s s/o is a pretty reserved person. She doesn’t talk much unless she really needs to, and not at all when strangers are around, so it’s always a surprise when she does. I’d like a short where when Tyreese has Daryl pinned after finding Karen’s body, she reacts the fastest and aims at him, saying, “Hey! Tyreese. I know. Someone took yours…but you’ve got mine right there. Back off. Now.” I JUST…I love when couples call each other “mine”.

As you finished your dinner, you sat back on your picnic chair, watching the sunset beyond the prison fences and listening to the conversations around you, though you didn’t feel like you had anything to say.

“You okay?”

You felt a hand on your thigh and you looked to Daryl, who was sat down next to you. You nodded and smiled, placing your hand on top his. Daryl laced his fingers with yours and his thumb began to gently stroke over the back of your hand.

You knew he worried when you didn’t say a word in too long, but you knew he understood it and didn’t mind it when you didn’t feel like talking. He wasn’t the most talkative either, though he joined the conversations more often than you.

You weren’t talkative even in the world before this one, silent more often than not, barely voicing all the million thoughts you always had in your head. You just didn’t see the point in talking when it was not necessary, you didn’t feel like that most of the time, and that was okay to you.

Then the world changed and you had been with a small group, going from camp to camp as you hid from the dead, until you had been overrun by them. You all had scattered around, running for your lives, and you had seen most of your people devoured by the monsters, getting separated from the ones that managed to run away.

You had ended up alone and lost in the woods, traumatized, and you had spent there a couple of days until Rick and Shane had found you and had taken you to the Greene’s farm.

You smiled as you thought about first meeting Daryl. Back then you could have never imagined you’d end up in love with him. He had thought Rick and Shane had found Sophia, the little girl he was looking for, and when he found out it was you and not her, he had been just so disappointed and angry, rudely snapping at you, you had been quite intimidated by him, not wanting to be near him.

Soon, though, he had seemed to notice your traumatized state, and he had slowly become more soft and gentle with you, subtly taking care of you and keeping an eye on you. You had noticed it more and more during those horrible months after the farm fell, a deep friendship developing between you two. Neither of you was talkative, never pressing each other into talking when you didn’t feel like it, and you could understand each other without words.

He knew you better than anyone, you didn’t think you had ever felt more comfortable around anyone, loving the way in which he took care of you and everyone else, his big, sweet heart. You couldn’t stop yourself from falling for him.

You didn’t know when Daryl had fallen for you. Your relationship developed slowly, without any of you putting any label to it or pressuring each other into anything, slowly shifting from your initial friendship to what you had now, and you couldn’t be more grateful and happy about it.

And to think that the first time you saw him you thought he was a rude prick who you hoped to keep away from you. You chuckled softly. Daryl raised an eyebrow, looking at you with a small smile that was half amused, half confused, but you just shook your head, leaning to press a kiss to his arm.

You noticed Carol looking at you both with a fond smile. She winked at you and you blushed but your smile widened. Maybe you didn’t talk much, but you were sure your family knew how much you cared for them, just as much as you knew they cared for you.

You were grateful for them, as you were for Daryl. Since finding that prison your life has improved and it just kept getting better. Life with Daryl at your side was better too. No matter you could see a bunch of walkers pushing relentlessly at the fences, like always, you were sure that at that moment, life was pretty good…better enjoy it while it lasted.

*

Everything was a mess inside the cellblock, walkers attacking everyone, dead bodies on the floor, and as you sunk your knife into the walkers’ skull, you realized they were your people. You didn’t know what was going on, how or why it had happened, but you knew you needed to help to stop it and keep your people safe.

Once the bodies were put down, the doctor began checking them. Most of them had died bitten by walkers and had woken up as so, but Patrick had died of illness, the first one to change.

It was a scary idea, but it seemed a virus had spread through the prison, there had been walkers and pigs with those same symptoms, and all of you who had been there in the cellblock could be infected…maybe even people who hadn’t been there.

Rick tried not to let panic spread through the prison, talking with the doctor and Hershel, and you went with Daryl to bury the dead bodies, covering your mouths and wearing gloves, though you weren’t sure if it was good for something, since both of you had already been exposed. You didn’t want to think about either of you getting sick like that, you had to keep a positive mind, or else you feared panic wouldn’t let you do anything.

Digging the graves and burying the bodies under the beating sun was a hard job, and once it was done you went to one of the picnic tables that were in the shadow, flopping down on the bench and resting your head on your arms over the table.

“You okay?” You felt Daryl’s hand at the back of your neck, stroking your hair away from your sweat-damp skin. You nodded, looking at him and noticing how worried he seemed.

“Just tired, not sick.” You reassured him, taking the bottle of water he offered you as he sat down next to you, thanking him and taking a long sip. “You?”

“I’m okay, just…” Daryl let out a sigh. “I didn’t think we’d lose so many people like this…didn’t think we were losing these many people anymore. I’m tired of losing people.”

You took his hand, lacing your fingers and squeezing it softly before lifting it to your lips, kissing his knuckles. You knew how devastated he might be feeling, he cared so much about everyone. He smiled sadly and wrapped his arm around you, and you both sat there in silence for as long as you could, until you were needed by the group again.

*

You had thought the day couldn’t get worse but it did. Karen and David, who hadn’t been in the infected cellblock, showed symptoms of being ill and were put in an isolated cellblock. Nobody talked about it, but you knew everyone feared it was already too late and the mortal flu would spread through the whole prison.

Then, one of the fences fell down under the weight of a big group of walkers that almost managed to get inside but that were driven away by Rick and Daryl at the cost of feeding them your piglets. It had been horrifying to watch and you still could hear them squealing.

After a quick dinner, you made your way into your cell and got into bed, more than ready for the day to be over. Soon Daryl joined you in bed, throwing an arm over you and snuggling to you, resting his head on your chest when you shifted to lie on your back.

“Okay?” You whispered to him, wrapping an arm around him and playing with his hair.

“Could be better. Tired. Shit of a day.” He murmured, he’d only talk so openly to you, and sometimes to Carol and Rick too, in front of the others he always tried to seem confident and keep the spirits high. “But I don’t feel sick.” That was good, though you wouldn’t stop worrying until you were sure the virus was gone. “You?”

You shook your head, you were pretty sure you were alright, at least physically. “Just sad.”

“Yeah…” Daryl pulled back to look at you, caressing his knuckles over your cheekbone before leaning down to kiss your lips softly. “Let’s get some sleep.” He rested his head on your chest again and you pressed a kiss to the top of his head, wrapping your arms loosely around him and closing your eyes to try to sleep.

Early in the morning, you were abruptly awoken by Rick urgently calling for Daryl, who jumped onto his feet. You grabbed your gun and rushed behind him, and you were shocked to find two dead bodies on one of the yards, burned down to the bones.

You couldn’t recognize the bodies, but as Tyreese argued with Rick, you found out horrified that they were Karen and David. Maybe someone had tried to stop the illness by their own hand.

Before you could do anything, a fight broke between Tyreese and Rick, both men punching each other, and Daryl got in the middle, trying to separate them and calm them down. Tyreese was bigger than him, though, and he pushed at Daryl until he had pinned him against the wall.

You didn’t know what to do, Daryl reached out his arms to stop Rick and you for approaching, trying to assure you he had it under control, but you couldn’t help your fear at seeing him pinned like that by Tyreese, who seemed more out of control than you had ever seen him. You were scared he might hurt Daryl and you aimed your gun at him.

“Hey! Tyreese. I know. Someone took yours…but you’ve got mine right there. Back off. Now." You threatened, your voice shaking.

Tyreese looked at you when he heard your voice, seeming shocked, and stepped back, letting Daryl go.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak before.” He murmured, looking surprised. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…I just…”He trailed off, looking at Karen’s body, his eyes watering, and no matter what, your heart went to him.

“It’s okay…right?” Daryl grabbed your hand, lowering your gun, and you nodded. You couldn’t imagine how Tyreese might be feeling, you didn’t want to…if something like that would happen to Daryl…you didn’t even what to think it. You shuddered and Daryl wrapped an arm around your shoulders, exchanging a look with Rick. Those two could communicate without words too

“Are we all going to calm down now?” Rick looked from Tyreese to you and to Daryl, surveying the situation. You nodded and so did Tyreese. “Okay…okay…I promise I’m going to investigate this, find out who did this, alright?”

“Alright…” Tyreese wet eyes were still on Karen, and you didn’t think that there was anything you could say or do to bring him any comfort, not even find the murderer. That wouldn’t bring Karen back to him.

“Why don’t we let them speak?” Daryl asked you softly, noticing how this had affected you, and you nodded, letting him walk you both back to your cell.

Once in there you flopped down onto your bed, running a hand through your hair and taking a deep breath as you began to calm down. Daryl gave you that look that you knew meant he was wondering if you were okay and you nodded, though you were still agitated at the idea of Tyreese hurting Daryl, and you couldn’t believe someone would do that to Karen and David.

“Are you hurt?” You reached out to take Daryl’s hand and tugged at it so he’d sit down next to you.

“Nah, you gotta understand Tyreese…” Daryl shook his head, his face dark, and you nodded. “Can’t imagine any of us doing that.” Daryl knew all the new people the best and neither you knew who could have done it, it was sick.

Both of you stayed silent for a short while, until you noticed Daryl staring at you with a small, half smile. You raised your eyebrows at him, wondering what he was smiling about at such a moment.

“So…I’m yours?” He asked you shyly and you felt your cheeks heating up. You hadn’t thought about what you had said, it had just slipped as you tried to stop Tyreese, but you meant it.

You weren’t sure about what Daryl might think about it, though, since any of you had ever called each other or your relationship by any label, no matter everyone knew you two were a thing. You two knew that you were together as a couple and knew what you were to each other, but none of you had ever voiced it like that… judging by Daryl’s smile, he didn’t seem to mind your words, though.

You shrugged, unsure.

“I think I’d like to.” He was looking at you know with one of those big smiles that were so rare on him and you couldn’t help your own, your heart beating fast, excited and happy. You reached to cup his face and kiss his lips.

“Then you’re mine. And I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this little story! I hope you liked it! Please, if you have a moment, drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts about it! It means the world and I love to talk to you all.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistakes.


End file.
